


Power and Control

by Violette_Pleasures



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Negan (Walking Dead), Carl is confident, Cock Tease, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Mild Kink, Negan is proud, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Rope Bondage, Self Confidence, Snark, Teasing, Top Carl Grimes, True Love, Trust, if you squint you can see plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violette_Pleasures/pseuds/Violette_Pleasures
Summary: To see Carl able to stand so tall and proud made Negan proud. When they had first met, Carl had been confident, sure, but nothing like this. This Carl, however, this Carl could rule the fuckin’ world at his side, right where he belonged.///Just some bottom Negan and top Carl goodness~





	Power and Control

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! 
> 
> I was so nervous posting this, but it seems to be getting a decent response on tumblr which has given me the confidence to post it here nvn I hope you all enjoy!

“Well, shit! Look at that!”

 

Carl turned and cast a haughty glance up at Negan, lowering his handgun down to his side. He’d just hit a bullseye on the target Negan had set up at the far end of the shooting range behind the Sanctuary. “See? Told you.”

 

“You smug little shit.” Negan grinned. “What? You want a reward?”

 

Carl shrugged one shoulder, feigning nonchalance. “Yeah. Why not.”

 

“What does my mini Manson want as a reward?” The older man cocked an eyebrow and pulled the teen into him, pressing their hips flush together.

 

Carl let the silence hang in the air for a moment, let Negan think he was really pondering over what he wanted. He already knew exactly what he wanted. “I want to top.”

 

“You’re kidding, right?” Negan snorted but stopped short when Carl crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow at him. “Oh, shit. You’re serious?”

 

“Yes.” He reached out and fiddled with the zipper pull of Negan’s signature leather jacket. “You always top and…I’ve never…” Carl looked away for a minute, hating the blush he felt creeping up his neck. “…I wanna try.”

 

“Aw, look at my sweet little virgin.” Negan pinched Carl’s chin affectionately. He studied his face for a moment before sighing. “Alright. But here’s the catch—you gotta work a little harder for a treat like that. Hit the center, a nice tight group, three more times and I’m all yours.”

 

“Okay.” Carl took aim and bang bang bang, he ripped the center of the paper target right out. He smirked at Negan’s bewildered look before he leaned in and spoke low. “I’ve been pulling my shots the whole time. My aim has been as good as it used to be for weeks now.”

 

“You…you fuckin’ played me.” Negan stared down at the boy smiling wickedly up at him, not sure if he should be pleased or pissed as fuck.

 

 

///

 

 

“Strip and get on the bed.” Carl tossed his hat onto the couch in Negan’s room, toeing out of his hikers as well and leaving them by the door.

 

“Yes, sir.” Negan chuckled, making quick work of his coat and boots but took his time with his jeans and shirt. Once he was fully nude, he climbed up onto the bed and rested lazily against the headboard.

 

“Wrists up by the posts.” A coil of rope he’d found in a supply closet hung loosely by his side as he pointed to where he wanted Negan to put his hands. Carl’s hands shook slightly from the heady rush of power watching Negan obey him without question and from no small amount of nerves. Everything he knew about sex he’d learned from the man he was now trussing up to his bed and he hoped he wouldn’t disappoint.

 

“Someone’s feeling kinky.” The tip of Negan’s tongue poked out between his teeth with his smile. “But that costs extra.” He winked.

 

“Do you ever shut up?” Carl rolled his eye, giving the ropes a hard tug, tightening them down on the older man’s wrists.

 

“Only when my mouth is full.” Another peek of wicked, red tongue as he singsonged.

 

“Duly noted.” Deciding to follow in Negan’s usual steps, Carl remained clothed as he moved up onto the bed, straddling Negan’s middle. He ran his fingers all over Negan’s chest, admiring the muscle and dark hair and the black ink of his tattoos. He flicked his gaze up to smiling brown eyes that were tracking his every movement, pausing to admire his handiwork. He decided he really liked seeing Negan strung up like this. The white ropes looked nice against tanned skin.

 

Carl leaned forward and connected their lips, guiding them into a filthy, open mouthed kiss. He licked into Negan’s mouth, who, for once, just opened and yielded to Carl, letting him have whatever he wanted. Licking his lips, Carl sat back on Negan’s stomach and brought his fingers up to the other’s mouth, nudging the tips into the wet heat. His breath caught when Negan sucked the fingers into his mouth, looking right up into Carl’s lust-hazy blue eye. After a moment, Carl pulled his fingers back and brought them to his own mouth, sucking them clean.

 

“Fuckin’ filthy, kid.” Negan huffed a laugh.

 

“You know you love it.” Despite Negan’s teasing, Carl looked back over his shoulder at a half hard cock. He reached back blindly, taking Negan’s member in hand, giving it a few, awkward strokes. “I’d say you like it quite a lot.” He gave a particularly hard squeeze with a quiet “ah ah ah” when Negan opened his smart mouth. He looked Negan over, satisfied when he made an exaggerated gesture of sealing his lips shut with an arrogant smirk.

 

Carl swung his leg back and over Negan’s hips, moving off of him. He slid from the bed and pulled his jeans and socks off. He rummaged through the bedside drawer grabbing the lube and climbed back up, nestling down between Negan’s outstretched legs. He ran his fingers over Negan’s strong thighs, raising gooseflesh with the barely there touches.

 

Carl held eye contact with the older man as he opened his mouth sinfully wide, pouting his lips, and blew hot breath over Negan’s cock. The sharp intake of breath drew between clenched teeth he got in response had pride bursting in his chest. He hovered his mouth over the rigid length, sliding it into his mouth without touching it, keeping his tongue pressed to the bottom of his mouth, just breathing over it. Negan bucked his hips slightly, making Carl grin around his mouthful, especially when he caught sight of the hungry look in his eyes. Finally he took pity on his older lover and wrapped his lips and tongue around Negan’s cock, instantly engulfing him in slippery warmth.  

 

“Fuck—!” Negan groaned, letting his eyes slip shut, enjoying the sensation of Carl’s mouth on his length. He pulled at his restraints when the head of his cock nudged the back of Carl’s throat and kept sliding deeper until a cute button nose rested against his stomach. “Carl…Jesus…”

 

Carl made a show of pulling off, letting long strings of saliva stretch between his lips and Negan’s cock, snapping when he licked his lips.

 

“Not that this doesn’t feel great, but I don’t think you understand the meaning of the words ‘kinky sex.‘” Negan panted, trying to hide just how turned on this kid was getting him. He knew this was about more than just sex—it was a subtle power play and he be damned if he gave in without a fight. “Maybe…” His words were cut short by a slender finger slipping wet between his cheeks. Negan groaned as Carl pushed gently at his entrance, sliding in with minimal resistance.

 

“Hmm, it’s kinda loose back here…” Carl mumbled against the inside of a thigh, biting gently on the meat of it with a grin. “…did you scavenge a strap-on for one of your wives to use on you?”

 

“You’d just love to see that wouldn’t you?” Negan snarked around a gust of breath when Carl hit right on his prostate. He bit his lip trying to keep the sound in.

 

“Maybe…might be kinda cute…” The teen licked a broad stripe up the underside of the older man’s cock from balls to tip. “Especially if its Amber…she’s so little.” Gazing up through his bangs, he pushed a second finger in, sucking just the reddened tip of Negan’s cock. Carl wriggled his fingers right where he knew from experience should feel amazing and sucked the rest of Negan’s length into his mouth.

 

“You’re such—mm—a little deviant.” Negan rolled his hips minutely, pushing up into Carl’s mouth and down onto his fingers. The fingers were insistent inside him, caressing and pressing right on the small gland with cool expertise.

 

Carl took his mouth off just long enough to give a short command. “Tell me when you’re gonna come.”

 

Swallowing hard, Negan nodded, not trusting his voice to come out not sounding wrecked. He grunted when his prostate received a particularly hard thrust, clenching his jaw until it ached. When the head of his cock slid right down Carl’s throat, though, some of that control slipped and a shaky moan escaped him. He opened his eyes just in time to see a sweet baby blue flicker up to meet his. “Gettin’ close, baby…”

 

“Thank you for telling me.” The teen slurped as he pulled off and slipped his fingers from the confines of tight heat. Carl hopped off the bed and strolled around the room, folding his jeans and laying them beside his hat on the sofa, rolling his neck and shoulders.

 

“Hey, kid, did you forget we were in the middle of something here?” Negan nodded at his spit-slick erection, still standing proudly out from his hips.

 

“No.” Carl leaned against the back of the sofa, arms crossed as he looked his lover up and down. He shrugged, seemingly uncaring. “You can wait. We’re not in any hurry, are we?”

 

“Carl—“

 

“No. _I’m_ in charge. _You_ don’t get a say.”

 

His eyebrows climbed up his forehead at Carl’s brazenness, at the attention he was commanding with his body language alone. The tone of voice paired with that posture was just icing on his fuckin’ cake. To see Carl able to stand so tall and proud made Negan proud. When they had first met, Carl had been confident, sure, but nothing like this. This Carl, however, _this Carl_ could rule the fuckin’ world at his side, right where he belonged. He ran his tongue along his teeth, looking Carl up and down before surrendering by snapping his trap shut.

 

“Better. Thank you.” Carl slowly moved towards the bed, hips swaying slightly feminine and feline, and perched on the edge. He ran a fingertip up the thick vein on the side of Negan’s cock, watching with rapt attention how it twitched with the barest of touches. He gave the cherry-red tip a kiss before trailing nipping kisses up hipbones, sucking a dark mark into Negan’s ribs right over his heart, and ending with another sweet peck to a scruffy chin and pale pink lips.

 

“Now, can you be good and keep that mouth shut, honey?” Carl asked, voice a playful, lilting confection, as he pulled his shirt off.  He smiled at the nod Negan gave him and pushed his briefs off and climbed back up onto the bed. Sitting low on Negan’s hips, he grabbed the lube and poured an obscene amount, cold and straight from the bottle, over Negan’s length, earning him a quiet hiss. Carl moaned as he nudged his hardened member against Negan’s dripping wet cock and wrapped a hand around them both. He let his eye slip shut for a moment, enjoying the wet slide of his hand and the feeling of Negan’s cockhead rubbing perfectly against that sensitive spot just beneath the tip.

 

“Gonna make me come real soon if you keep that up.” Negan narrowed his gaze, rocking his hips into Carl’s hand, watching the teen rise and fall with his movements like cresting a wave. Carl’s responding half-lidded, soft smile had his heart pounding in an entirely different way. He could feel pride emanating from it and found himself eager to continue making his boy proud.

 

Carl moved up, positioning himself over Negan’s throbbing member and sat down a fraction of an inch, not enough to breech the tight ring of muscle, just push snug against it like a silent promise. He made a soft sound of want and ran his hands up his torso to pinch his own nipples while he circled his hips, feeling that tip nudging insistently at his hole.

 

“Goddamn…” Negan curse under his breath, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. When had his little serial killer become such a tease? It made him, almost, regret stringing the kid along so many times, remembering how much of a frustrated little ball of need he’d turned Carl into more than once, not realizing it would all come back to literally bite him in the ass.

 

“Hey, jerkwad.”

 

Negan lifted his head off his pillow, a snappy retort right on the tip of his tongue. It shriveled instantly when he saw what his young lover wanted to show him.

 

Sensuously slow, Carl began to unwrap dingy, off-white bandages from around his head. The packing fell unceremoniously onto Negan’s stomach and Carl tossed it onto the floor along with the gauze. He let his bangs fall into his face, hiding the wound for the time being. He canted his hips, still allowing Negan to graze his opening. Shifting forward, Carl placed a hand on either side of Negan’s head and hovered over him, face to face.

 

Negan was completely taken off-guard when Carl leaned over him, letting his glossy curls fall around his face like a dark halo, exposing the pink-edged wound he loved so much. He was mesmerized by the confident flash in Carl’s eye. “Damn, darlin’…look at you.”

 

Carl hummed a laugh, maintaining steady eye contact as he pressed his lips to Negan’s. The kiss was chaste, but intimate beyond words, lips slowly sliding together, eyes open the whole time. He was surprised to find how much a simple kiss made his heart throb in his chest. In a show of ooey-gooey affection, Carl rubbed their noses together as he whispered against Negan’s lips. “Time to roll over, honey.”

 

“I thought you’d never ask.” A corner of Negan’s mouth quirked upwards.

 

“Don’t push it. You aren’t supposed to be talking.” Carl arched a brow at him, sitting back and moving to the side to untie Negan’s restraints. He waited patiently for Negan to get on his knees with his hands on the headboard, spread wide near the posts. Feeling a little guilty for how long he’d had him tied down, Carl gently massaged Negan’s shoulder and biceps as he reattached the rope to the posts and then to his wrists.

 

After securing him, Carl sat back for a minute to admire the long line of Negan’s strong back, muscles rolling beneath tanned skin that shimmered with sweat in the low light of the bedside lamp. He crawled over and began kissing down Negan’s spine, enjoying when he jumped a bit when he hit a ticklish spot. Part of him wanted to stay there and torture him a little, but he was beginning to ache, so he stored the information away for later and kept going.

 

“Legs apart. Lift your hips.” Carl pushed at the inside of Negan’s thighs, helping him spread them and position his hips how he wanted. His breathing picked up in nerves as he leaned in to spread the two mounds of flesh on display for him. He grabbed them, massaging them roughly pausing to breathe hotly over the twitching pucker.

 

Negan had done this to him countless times, he could do this. As much as he wanted to torture Negan, he also wanted to make him feel good, maybe give him a fraction of the pleasure he regularly gave him, and this was one of his favorite things the older man did to him. With a silent nod of self-reassurance, he licked the furl with the flat of his tongue, surprised to find the flavor odd, but not unpleasant. It just tasted like Negan.

 

“Carl…” The name came out on loud, wanton groan. Negan slumped, body going almost limp, head hanging forward at the feeling of that kitten-pink tongue lapping so eagerly at him. God, it had been decades since someone had done this to him. He’d forgotten just how good it felt.

 

“Who knew you were such a slut for getting eaten out.” Carl huffed a laugh as he bit a toned ass cheek, unable to hide the hint of satisfaction in his voice at taking Negan apart so easily. He prodded at the ring of muscle with the tip of his tongue, slowly working it inside. The flavor there was stronger, kind of sour and salty, but again, just Negan.

 

“And who knew you were that big of an ass kisser?” Negan choked out as that devilish tongue stroked against his heated flesh just right. He began to pant, muscles trembling with the effort of staying in his spread position. “I mean, I knew you sucked up to me a lot, but this is something else.”

 

“You know what? No. I’m done.” In a huff, Carl pulled away from the older man entirely, arms crossed over his chest. “Bad Daddies don’t get treats.”

 

“Hey, hey, now. Don’t be that way, you’re really good at this.” Negan cooed, trying to coax the teen back over.

 

“Too bad. Now you have to wait because you were bad.” At Negan’s groan, he tutted his tongue reproachfully like the older man had done to him many times before. “Ah, ah, keep up that groaning and you’ll have to wait even longer.”

 

Carl glanced at the clock on the nightstand and decided to wait for three minutes to pass. He stroked himself languidly, already feeling a bit on the edge after having waited so long. It gave him a new appreciation for what Negan did to him. Being in the position of power really was hard work. It was more about putting your own needs aside and putting your partner’s pleasure before your own. Negan had more patience than he realized. As the last minute ticked away, he shuffled to kneeling behind Negan again, placing his hands light and soothing on his hips.

 

“Are you gonna behave now?”

 

“Yes.” Negan sighed, shifting his hips, making his heavy cock bob between his legs. “I’ll be good.”

 

“Thank you, honey.” Carl pet down Negan’s spine, once, twice, as he searched for the lube. Once finding it, he coated himself and Negan thoroughly; he’d feel like such an ass if he actually hurt his older lover. Swallowing thick, he lined up and nudged against the slick muscle. “Are you ready for me?”

 

“Yeah, baby boy, give it to me. I want it.” Negan turned his head to look over his shoulder as best he could in his compromising state. The want in his voice was matched only by the heat and want in his brandy wine eyes.

 

Edging forward carefully, Carl pushed, gasping when the head popped past the tight ring and was wrapped in wet heat. “…fuck…” He doubled over, forehead touching between Negan’s shoulder blades, at the all consuming sensation. He was doing this. He was really doing this. He was really fucking Negan and losing his virginity for a second time with this indignant asshole of a man he had somehow come to love more than anyone he ever had before. Surprise tears sprung up in his good eye, feeling both emotionally and physically overwhelmed as he fully seated himself inside Negan.

 

Feeling the boy’s trembling body and being unable to do anything about it, was probably one of the most frustrating things Negan had ever experienced. Before, he had always been there to wrap Carl in his arms and hold him should anything like this happen, but now he was tied down to his damn bed with these damn ropes and he felt like he was going to lose his goddamn mind. He wracked his mind for something, anything that might help dry the tears he felt collecting on his back.

 

“Hey, is it even in there?” Negan’s voice sounded wavering to his own ears, but he felt Carl tense at his words, which was exactly what he wanted. He pushed back, moving his hips side to side. “I don’t feel anything. You sure its in there?”

 

“Yeah, asshole, its in there.” Carl sniffed irritably, wiping his eye on the back of his hand. Biting his lip, he grasped Negan’s hips firmly and jerked him back onto his length, pushing him off again with a thrust of his hips. “Feel it now?”

 

The hard thrust punched a moan right out of Negan before he could catch it and felt himself blushing like a preteen when they see their crush in the hallway. He buried his face in the pillows as best he could, trying to stifle any further noises he might produce. The pace Carl set was slow, but relentlessly deep, scathing hot length scraping along his prostate and keeping his voice in was getting harder by the second.

 

"That's right...fuck me like you hate me." Negan growled around the pillow in his face.

 

"I do hate you."

 

Carl bent and slipped a hand between Negan’s thighs, wrapping it around his leaking cock. Each time he thrust forward, he felt the sizable length give a hard twitch and a fresh batch of precum spilled over his hand. He withdrew his hand and brought his fingers to his lips to lick clean. “You taste so good.” He hummed.

 

“Yeah?” Negan panted, looking over his shoulder. “Do you like the way I taste, baby?”

 

“Yes. Love it.” Carl kissed Negan between his shoulders and took Negan’s cock back up. The angle was odd and with Negan’s bulk and his slightness, it was hard to keep stroking the older man and his rhythm at the same time. “Wanna make a deal?” Carl’s voice sounded off, breathless in a way he hadn’t quite heard before.

 

“Hm?” Negan grunted, not sure how much longer he could keep this up. Compared to Carl, a virile teenage dream, he was a damn dinosaur and his body, despite the unending pleasure he was being given, was starting to ache from the odd position.

 

“I’ll give you one of your hands,” Carl paused with his hips flush against Negan’s ass, giving his thick cock a firm squeeze. “But, you have to stop holding in your voice.” He scraped puppy-sharp teeth over a prominent shoulder blade. “I want to hear all the noises I’m fucking out of you.”

 

Goddamn. Carl’s voice was like silk to his ears, nearing a purr with that last statement and it had Negan shivering from head to toe. He hung his head, warring with his better judgment before grumbling out. “Fuuuck…deal.”

 

“Good job. Thank you, honey.” Carl reached overhead and loosened the ties enough for Negan to slip his hand through the loop. He waited for Negan to flex his sore hand a few times before placing his hand over the top and guiding both their hands to Negan’s member. They stroked him together for a moment, Carl loving the subtle power trip of it, before he released Negan’s hand and left him to it. Carl began to more selfishly seek his own gratification, thrusting harder and faster.

 

“Jesus, boy…” Negan allowed himself to moan openly for his young lover, the noises slowly climbing in volume. They were raspy at first, his voice so unused to making sounds like this, but Carl moaned so sweetly into his dampened skin that he couldn’t seem to care.

 

“Negan…fuck, Negan…” Carl whimpered, brows knitting together in delectation. He curled around and  clung harder to Negan, seeking the comfort of his skin and scent as orgasm began to push insistently at him. “Gonna come…wanna…please…”

 

“You wanna come inside me, baby?” Negan soft-soaped, hand moving in a flash over his length.

 

“Mm,” Carl nodded, gritting his teeth to fight off the inevitable. “But you first.”

 

Negan somehow managed a brief chuckle, loving how sweet his boy was. Taffy sticking to your teeth sweet. He thrust his hips back in earnest and stroked himself faster, running headlong into orgasm. With a growl, Negan came hard on his young lovers cock, spilling thick and copious onto his once clean white sheets. He almost collapsed with the force of his orgasm, arms trembling to keep himself upright. “Come on, baby, come for me…fill me up.”

 

The feeling of Negan tightening down on him was more than the young teen could take and he was shoved right off the ledge into completion. He mewled and whimpered, bucking his skinny hips into Negan, riding out his orgasm in full. As the last tremulous wave of pleasure rolled over him, he fell boneless onto the older man’s back, breathing ragged and wrecked.

 

“Carl, sweetheart, I need you to let Daddy loose.” Negan laughed quietly, still catching his breath. He lifted his shoulder, nudging the comatose teen with it. “Hey, come on. Let me go first, sleep after.”

 

“Hmm, wha?” Carl tried to shake the stupor from his mind, body feeling weightless like it was floating in warm bathwater. He realized all of his weight was on Negan, putting strain on his one still bound arm. “Shit, sorry, sorry…” Numb fingers fumbled with the white ropes, trying to loosen the knots as fast as possible. Finally undone, Negan slipped free and fell face first into the pillows in a very undignified heap, making Carl giggle.

 

“Hey, its rude to laugh at your elders, you young whippersnapper.” Negan mumbled around a mouthful of pillow. He rolled with an exhausted sigh onto his back, arms outstretched.

 

“New order…” Carl pouted, using his bratty voice that usually got him a swat on the rear, but felt fitting for his next command.

 

“Oh what could my pretty princess want now?” Negan smiled, rolling his eyes in mock irritation.

 

“Cuddle me, jerk face.” Carl wiggled into Negan’s side, burying his nose in his chest, the soft hairs tickling him, breathing him in. Negan always smelled and felt like warmth and safety.

 

“Of course, angel.” He lifted a sore arm and tucked Carl’s head under his chin, placing a kiss on his crown. He could feel the grin forming on the teen’s lips and knew he was in for more trouble before Carl even spoke.

 

“So…what was that about me not knowing what rough, kinky sex is?”

 

“So what’s that about you pulling your shots?”

 

Plump lips pressed shut with a quiet noise of protestation. Carl burrowed further into Negan’s neck, pointedly not saying anything.

 

“Hm? Why pretend to suck if—ooh!” A huge grin spread across Negan’s face. “You _like_ it.” He pressed another kiss to silky locks. “You like me cozying up to you and touching you, don’t you?”

 

“Shh, its quiet time. I’m still in charge.” Carl grumbled, keeping his eyes closed. He tried to will away the shameful blush he felt heating his face at being caught and figured out.

 

“Aw, my sweet baby boy likes it when Daddy teaches him things.” Negan cooed, lifting Carl’s face with a finger beneath his chin. “Hey.” He waited for a patient moment for Carl to crack his eye open and look up at him. “I like it too. It makes me very happy to show you things. And _very_ proud when you do them well and exceed my expectations.”

 

“Quit it.” Carl whined, trying to look away, feeling so shy he wanted to stick his head under the covers like an embarrassed ostrich; it was dizzying how fast the power of being in charge wore off and he was being turned into a blushing mess again. Negan held him firmly in place with that soft smile that made his stomach fill with warmth and his legs turn to jelly.

 

“Alright, gimme some sugar and we’ll go to sleep.” He offered his cheek expectantly, pleased to feel moist, baby soft lips touch the corner of his mouth. Never one to let an opportunity to tease escape him, he added “How about one more?”

 

Carl, already snuggled back against Negan, opened his mouth letting out a fake, exaggerated snore.

 

“Good night.” Negan chuckled, turning and shutting off the light.


End file.
